Arlington
by wolfmyjic
Summary: A good friend of Booth dies.  And Booth reflects.  Patriotic piece.  OneShot.


**A/N: This fiction is based on the song "Arlington" by Trace Adkins. This is not a song fic, however.**

**Title: Arlington**

**Summary: A good friend of Booth dies. And Booth reflects. Patriotic piece.**

**Rating: K+**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BONES or the song 'Arlington'. The plotline is © WolfMyjic 2007.**

* * *

Special Agent Seeley Booth with the Federal Bureau of Investigation stood silently with his hands clasped in front of him. He was dressed in his best suit, dark charcoal in color, with a simple black silk tie. His shoes were polished to a shine and his hair freshly cut and neatly combed. On his face, he wore a solemn expression, his dark brown eyes dulled with pain and down cast. The cemetery was quiet, only the birds chirping in the distance could be heard, and only the wind swirling around the tombs disturbed anything. Booth drew in a deep breath and lifted his eyes to the casket that sat poised over an open grave. He felt his heart seize in his chest, and he had to pinch his lips together as a wave a grief washed over him.

"You didn't have to come," Booth said softly, as his partner and friend, Doctor Temperance Brennan walked up to him and stopped by his side.

"I know," she answered just as softly, as she let her eyes rest on the casket. "But I thought," she began and then let the sentence drop, not knowing exactly what to say.

"Thank you," Booth replied, casting a quick glance over to her, and then returned to staring off at nothing. "Billy never wanted to end up here," he finally said. "He shouldn't have ended up here. He should have grown old back in his hometown, just like he planned." Brennan looked over at her friend, watching memories of past moments pass over his chiseled face. "It broke my heart when I saw them fold that flag and hand it to his mother. All I could think of was that it could have been my mom." Again, Booth fell silent, and Brennan waited. She knew that he was dealing with some major issues. After a few minutes, Booth began to speak again. "Billy and I came here once, right after we enlisted. He wanted to find his grandfather's grave. He wanted to tell him in person that he was going into the Army. We spent all day looking for the cross." He raised his hand and pointed off to the left. "He's about a thousand stones that way." Booth let his arm fall, and as he did, a young man caught his eyes. He was dressed in an old World War Two class A uniform. Suddenly, he snapped to attention, clicked his heels and saluted Booth. The agent gave an acknowledging nod, and the young man dropped his hand, did an about face, and walked away, disappearing between the rows of bright, white gravestones.

"Booth." His name rolling softly from Brennan's lips and her hand gently on his arm pulled Booth back into reality.

"This is the cost, Bones," he said, turning to look at her. "This is the cost of being free."

"I know, Booth. I know." She heard her partner sigh, and then stood even straighter when two people joined them near the grave. A dashing older man, and a beautiful woman dressed in black, gently dabbing at her eyes with a white handkerchief.

"Excuse me," Booth said, and then stepped forward. He made his way to the couple. "Mr. and Mrs. Kavanagh," he said softly, drawing both set of eyes to him.

"Seeley," the man said with a weak smile. "We're glad you made it."

"I'm so sorry," Booth said. "Billy was a good man."

"Thank you, Seeley, that means a lot." Brennan watched Booth and the older couple exchange words, and then said goodbyes. She watched the agent walk toward her and stop beside her, facing the opposite direction.

"Billy's proud," Booth said, sliding his hands into his pants pockets. "He's proud that he's in such good company. Billy's a chosen one," he said, looking over at her. "He's something I'll never be. He's a hero."

"You're a hero, Booth," Brennan said.

"Maybe, but Billy, he's a chosen one. He'll forever be resting on this peaceful piece of property. He gave his life to keep us free."

"And for that, Booth, he deserves to be here," Brennan said, earning her a nod. The wind picked up slightly, and in the distance, a twenty-on gun salute went off.

They stood in silence, listening to each shot, and when the last of the sounds disappeared into the air, Booth said, his eyes closed, "They just brought another hero home." With that, he reached for Brennan, turning her around, and sliding his arm around her waist. "Thank you again for coming," he told her, as they began to walk in cadence.

"No problem, Seeley," Brennan answered, leaning into him. "No problem."

* * *

_Thanks for reading._


End file.
